


Birthday Suit

by themayqueen



Series: Silk Scarves [3]
Category: Hanson
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Blow Jobs, Food Porn, Incest, M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, Oral, Porn, Revenge, Sexual Content, Short, Showers, Sibling Incest, Smut, Teasing, Tour Bus, Tour Bus Sex, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor doesn't appreciate the insinuation that Zac doesn't want to be licked by him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Zac's 24th birthday video FUTY, which can be viewed at Hanson's website. Parts of the dialogue in this story was pulled directly from the video.

The birthday caking had long been a tradition at Hanson concerts. For Zac's twenty third birthday, Taylor conceded to taking a cake to the face. He had fought it endlessly, but eventually gave in. Of course he would give in to Zac. If a cake in the face would make Zac happy, then Zac would get it.

Taylor couldn't really explain it, but there was something about the whole ordeal that really turned him on. Zac always had to make such a show out of it. Of course he would. He hammed everything up. He would parade around the stage covered in it, shoving chunks of cake into his mouth, licking the frosting off his face...

It was enough to drive Taylor absolutely insane.

Once during the celebration, Zac looked over at him and caught his eye, just before sticking a frosting-covered finger in his mouth and ever so slowly licking it clean. Taylor was certain, then, that Zac was doing it all on purpose. It was certainly working, if that were the case. Taylor had to wriggle around behind his piano a bit, adjusting and readjusting his pants, just to be sure that the entire audience wouldn't see the effect Zac was having.

When the cake throwing, encore and bows were all taken care off, the boys rushed offstage in a flurry of energy. The end of a concert was always enough to leave Taylor feeling electricity pulsing through his veins, but Zac's cake antics made things even worse. Taylor tried to catch up with him, but Zac was twice as fast scurrying back to their tour bus to get cleaned up.

The routine was the same as usual. A few minutes on the bus to get cleaned up, then head back out into the throng of fans that would have inevitably gathered by the bus doors. Taylor burst onto the bus to find Zac already standing near the front, speaking into his new birthday camera. He was surprised that Zac would trust one of their crew members to hold the camera for him, but given that Zac was still covered in cake –-

_Damn him for still being covered in cake,_ Taylor mentally cursed his brother.

"-- mostly think of something in the nude when they think of the birthday suit--"

Zac was rambling on and on into the camera and all Taylor could hear was _nude_. Why did there have to be so many people around? It just wasn't fair. Taylor slid past Demetrius to stand by Zac's side as he continued monologuing into the camera. Maybe if he stood just a little bit closer, Zac would pay attention to him and not that stupid camera. Why was his birthday enough to warrant a FUTY anyway? Neither he nor Ike wasted time writing songs about _their_ birthdays.

He tried to resist the temptation. He really did.

Just to test the waters, Taylor swiped his finger across Zac's cheek, capturing a bit of the frosting that covered it. He stuck that finger in his mouth, carefully sucking all the sugary frosting off of it. He hoped Zac could see, out of the corner of his eye, the show he was putting on for him.

When Zac made no move to stop Taylor or even acknowledge that he saw anything at all, it only served to frustrate Taylor more. Standing so close to Zac now, he could feel the hardness in his pants growing and he was certain Zac must feel it too, must know just by the heat passing between them. Still, he would not acknowledge Taylor at all.

"This is the best way to have a birthday party. Just do a concert. Trust me. Had a little cake --"

At the word cake, Taylor felt something in him snap. He would get Zac's attention, once and for for all. He grasped his brother's face in his hands and made a great show of pretending to lick his face. It took great reserve for Taylor to resist closing the mere inches between his tongue and Zac's skin. Only the thought of it being on camera made him hold back.

Zac leaned away from Taylor's reach. "Oh, that's disgusting! I never want Tay to lick me. Ever."

Taylor laughed and tried to ignore Zac's words, but his blood boiled. He knew Zac didn't, couldn't mean them. He had to say that, just because it was on camera. Didn't he? Taylor backed away and began wiping the icing off his own body, no longer quite so amused by the mess.

Zac seemed content to remain rambling into the camera for quite some time, so Taylor decided to go on and take a shower. Maybe there would be just enough time to relieve that pressure building between his legs... The way he felt, it wouldn't take more than a few minutes and no one would be the wiser if he occupied the shower that long.

He pushed past everyone else milling about in the front of the bus and headed straight for the shower, stopping only briefly to grab a towel from the back room where, rather than anyone actually sleeping, the boys stored most of their clothes and equipment. Taylor wiggled out of his clothes in the bus's tiny bathroom – a talent it had taken him years to master – and hopped into the shower. If he skipped washing his hair, he'd have just enough time...

Once the thought was in his mind, Taylor couldn't rid himself of it. Even Zac's rudeness earlier didn't stop him from thinking about how much he'd like to lick every bit of that cake off his brother's smooth skin. Imagining how good it would taste, the sugary sweetness mixed with the salt of his skin, Taylor slid his hand down and grasped his length. A shudder ran through his body as he tightened his grip and began pleasuring himself.

A loud knock on the door interrupted him, causing Taylor to jump and almost slip on the shower's slick floor.

"Damn it, Tay!" came Zac's irritated voice. "You're going to use all the hot water!"

With a groan, Taylor replied, "Alright, alright. Give me like two seconds."

Taylor stepped back into the shower's spray and washed off the remaining soap suds as quickly as possible. He grabbed his towel from the sink and wrapped it around his waist, not even taking time to do more than shake the water out of his hair. So much for taking care of that little problem, Taylor thought. He hoped it was visible enough, even through the towel, that Zac would notice. Pushing open the bathroom's door, Taylor found himself face to face with Zac, still covered in cake.

"What the hell took you so long?" Zac asked.

"Nothing, okay? Nothing. Sorry," Taylor mumbled, sliding past Zac as slowly as possible. He didn't want to cover himself in cake again, but he wanted to get as close as possible. He could see Zac's the shiver run through Zac and he hoped he was the cause.

"Well, don't fucking do it again," Zac replied, stepping into the bathroom and slamming the door.

Taylor frowned. He didn't know why Zac seemed so annoyed with him. After all, it wasn't like he had _actually_ licked him on camera. He knew better than that. Although he was sure some of the fans wouldn't mind, he knew it was stupid to be so reckless. Little jokes here and there were fine – but there was a line, and Taylor didn't think he had crossed it.

With these thoughts in mind, Taylor shuffled around the back room in search of something to wear. He finally settled on a black t shirt that didn't smell too bad and a pair of boxer briefs he thought were clean. It was a struggle to pull on his jeans, as even Zac's interruption and jackassery hadn't managed to completely kill his hard-on. He finally had to lay down on the bed, on top of a pile of Isaac's clothes, and wiggle his hips around to get the jeans adjusted just right.

Zac chose that exact moment to burst through the door, wearing nothing but a towel tied loosely around his waist. His hair hung in damp strands around his face and Taylor found himself now wanting to lick off the thin layer of water that glistened across his brother's chest.

"What the fuck? Really, Tay?" Zac said, laughing as he surveyed his brother's body sprawled across the bed. With a shake of his head, Zac turned around to dig through a suitcase for something he could wear.

Taylor took this as the perfect opportunity. Zac couldn't get away with being such a jackass all night. His jeans still not buttoned, Taylor stood and crept across the room until he stood just a few inches behind Zac, close enough to feel his body heat. Finally giving completely in to temptation, Taylor ran his hand down Zac's back, letting it come to rest on his brother's hip.

"Now, what were you saying earlier, Zac?" Taylor asked.

"You'll have to be more specific than that," he replied, tensing at Taylor's closeness.

His hand still on Zac's hip, Taylor ran his other hand through Zac's hair, brushing the strands back to whisper directly in his ear. "I believe you said you didn't want me to lick you, ever."

"I guess I did say that."

His lips grazing the skin just behind Zac's ear, Taylor whispered, "The problem is, I don't believe you. Not one bit."

Wiggling out of Taylor's grasp and turning around to face him, Zac stuttered, "But, but you know I had to say that. I mean, the camera was on, Tay. What do you expect me to say? Oh please lick me, baby, suck me off on camera for all the fans to watch?"

"You could have been a little less convincing," Taylor replied, pouting.

"Is this convincing?" Zac asked with a smirk on his face. As the words left his mouth, his hand snaked its way into Taylor's pants, cupping his erection.

Taylor felt his legs buckle at the touch. It had been far too long since he and Zac had been together, he was realizing. He braced himself by grasping at Zac's hips, at the same time pulling their bodies closer together.

"That'll do for a start," Taylor managed to squeak out.

"Taylor." Zac drew out each letter, running his hand down his brother's length at the same time. "You know I didn't mean it. You know what I want."

Taylor groaned in spite of himself. He hated how Zac could control him like that. Just the right look, just one touch, and he would do whatever Zac wanted. Still grasping Zac's hips to keep himself steady, Taylor planted feverish kisses down his neck. With shaky legs, Taylor slowly dropped to his knees, continuing his trail of kisses down Zac's still damp chest.

He turned his head up to catch Zac's eyes. "Is this what you want?"

Rather than vocalizing his reply, Zac merely thrust his hips forward. Through the roughness of the towel, Taylor could feel Zac's growing hardness straining against the material. With a smirk he loosened the towel to reveal what was below. Zac sighed as his dick was freed from the towel and Taylor smiled to see how hard it was already, surely in anticipation of what was to come.

"Tell me, Zac. I'm not sure I know. Is this what you want?" Taylor repeated the question, following it with a long, slow lick from tip to base.

"Fuck," Zac groaned out, a shiver racking his body. "What I want is for you to stop teasing me."

Taylor knew the teasing was driving both of them insane. He obliged, running his tongue in slow circles around the head of Zac's penis. When Zac placed his hand on Tay's shoulder to support himself, he knew it was working.

With one hand wrapped around Zac's dick near the base, Taylor took as much of the length in his mouth as he could. He began slowly, building up speed with each bob of his head. What he couldn't take into his mouth, he worked with his hand. Taylor wasn't shy to brag about his skills, but he had to admit that Zac's size presented him with a challenge – a challenge that he always enjoyed.

Zac groaned and rolled his hips again, urging Taylor to take more. Taylor knew they didn't have much time before they would need to go great the fans – no time for teasing and fancy tricks. Taylor released Zac's dick from his hand and took the entire length into his mouth, sucking at a furious pace.

"Oh, Tay," Zac moaned, placing his hand firmly on Taylor's head, urging him deeper, faster.

Taylor knew, just by the way Zac's legs were shaking, that his brother was close. It wouldn't take much more to prove what Taylor had known all along. He pulled back and sucked only on the head, swirling his tongue around it in slow circles, flicking his tongue against the slit. Zac wound his hand tightly in Taylor's hand, moaning loudly and desperately.

"Fuck, Tay. I'm gonna --"

The sentence dissolved into a long, low moan as Taylor took much of Zac's length into his mouth one last time, preparing to swallow all Zac had to offer. Zac shot one long load into Taylor's mouth, which he happily swallowed. He gave Zac one last lingering lick from head to tip, just to make sure he had removed every drop.

Taylor stood slowly and offered Zac a smirk as he licked his lips clean. "Well? I'm not sure, was that what you wanted?"

In one smooth motion, Zac spun Taylor around and pinned him against the bus wall. His hand dipped below the waistband of Taylor's underwear to grasp his dick roughly.

"Have I told you lately that you're a fucking asshole?" Zac asked, pressing his head to Taylor's forehead as his hand ran up and down Taylor's length. Taylor moaned and thrust his hips toward Zac, urging him to continue his actions. If he would just go a little faster, a little rougher... Taylor was already so close.

"Mmm, but you love it," Taylor replied, his eyelids fluttering as he leaned against the wall for support.

"Fuck you, Tay. Fuck you," Zac mumbled, his head resting against Taylor's shoulder as he continued to pump Taylor's dick.

"I don't think we really have time for that."

"You're right. We don't," Zac replied, loosening his grip on Taylor. He pulled away from Taylor and offered him a wicked grin. "Time to go sign some autographs, bro."

Taylor groaned and thrust his hips forward instinctively, but Zac had already backed out of his reach. He leaned against the wall pathetically, unable to do more than watch as his brother dressed quickly and strode out of the room.

_Damn him._

Somehow, Zac always managed to turn it back around. It was always all about him and what he wanted, wasn't it? Taylor readjusted himself in his pants, knowing he would just have to suffer through until the autograph signing was finished. He would have to find some way to let Zac know, some way to show his frustration.

What he really needed was a cold shower. He thought dunking himself into a bucket full of ice sounded just about perfect. A bucket full of ice... now, there was an idea.


End file.
